


And Baby Makes Four

by smilexdarling



Series: Living the Dream [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexdarling/pseuds/smilexdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newest member of the Hummel-Anderson family is born and she's perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Baby Makes Four

“Oh my god.”

“Kurt, breathe.”

“Oh my god.”

“Okay, sweetie, I know this is scary but we’ve done this before and, not to be insensitive, but you hyperventilating and passing out is not something we have the time to deal with right now.”

Kurt held his breath and slowly released it. “I’m not going to pass out. I’m just excited…and freaked out, but only a little bit.”

Blaine shot Kurt a dubious look as he continued trying to finagle Nathan into his carseat. Toddlers could be so wiggly at the most inopportune times.

“Uh huh, well you’re the one that’s driving us to the birthing center so do you think you can calm down enough to drive? Once we get there you can freak out to your heart’s content.” Blaine said.

Kurt managed a meager nod as he kept focusing on keeping his breaths even and slow. He double checked that they had the baby’s bag before getting in and starting the car. 

They were going to have another baby. It was really happening. Of course, it had been real for the past 39 weeks, but when they had gotten the call at 11:21 that Quinn was in labor and about to start pushing, an unexpected dose of reality had slammed into him like a freight train. 

He hadn’t really had time to process it yet because things had devolved into a flurry of commotion as he woke Blaine up to tell him and they scrambled to get themselves decent enough to be in public. Nathan, being the amazing baby that he was thankfully hadn’t cried when he’d been woken up and instead just thought they were having a fun, middle of the night party and kept giggling and clapping. It was adorable and Kurt couldn’t wait to see how cute he’d be with his sibling. 

He was going to be the best big brother. Whoa, he was going to be a big brother. They were having another baby, right then, that very moment. Okay.

Kurt stopped that train of thought and focused on the road and not getting light headed as he semi-listened to Blaine talk excitedly for the zillionth time about what the sex of the baby would be and which name they’d get to use. Typically, he would wholeheartedly join in on the conversation, one they had had numerous times over the past nine months, but his brain was only able to focus on so many things at that moment. Blaine didn’t seem to be pausing for breath between words anyway so an active conversation partner was clearly not necessary. 

They had opted to keep the sex a surprise, just to mix things up, since they hadn’t been able to resist finding out with Nathan. The suspense was almost too much at times, particularly when the ultrasound techs would tease them with the fact that they knew what the sex was. But Kurt was glad they had kept it a surprise. It only added to the excitement and he couldn’t wait to meet his new little son or daughter. 

After months of appointments, watching Quinn’s belly grow, and treasuring each little kick, Kurt wanted nothing more than to see their baby. To smell their baby, hold their baby, stare at their baby for hours on end until his eyes absolutely could not stay open any longer. 

He couldn’t wait to have his whole little family all together for the first time and see just how sweet Nathan would be with his brother or sister. He knew Blaine was especially excited to rock the baby in the vintage rocking chair Kurt had found at an estate sale that was the piece de resistance for their gender neutral nursery. Blaine had also mentioned how excited he was for family sing alongs and how nicely rounded out their voices would be with a fourth but that dream would take some time to come to fruition. 

If he was honest, and he had told Blaine this tidbit one night as they were trying to fall asleep, Kurt was supremely excited to see this baby because they had used his sperm this time. Of course, he did not care at all about who’s sperm helped make either of their babies. It held no weight in determining his amount of love or the strength of his connection, but he did feel an extra flutter in his stomach at the thought of seeing some of his own physical traits reflected in this whole other person. It was similar to how he felt whenever he looked into Nathan’s gorgeous, hazel eyes that were all Blaine. He couldn’t fully explain it, but it reminded him that they were a family, a team, and he couldn’t wait to see what his contribution had helped create. 

Finally, they arrived at the birthing center and were directed to Quinn’s room by a nurse that reminded Kurt so much of Carol that he almost burst into tears. Basically, emotions were running high and it was a good thing his husband was proactive enough to pack tissues. 

When they walked in, Quinn was rocking back and forth on her birthing ball and Puck was rubbing circles into her lower back. Her eyes were closed but she somehow still knew they were there and she waved in their general direction. 

“Hey guys, she’s almost at ten centimeters so the pushing should start soon,” Puck said as he took Nathan from Blaine’s arms so he could set all of their things down and get settled. 

“Great, how are things going? Is there anything we can do or get for you Quinn?” Blaine asked.

Quinn must have been in the middle of a contraction because she grimaced and held up a finger for Blaine to wait. After a few seconds she relaxed, “Everything has been going well so far. I’m gonna get in the tub to push like we planned, so if someone could grab my bikini top from my bag over there that would be great.” 

Blaine, always eager to keep busy in stressful situations, got to her bag before Kurt or Puck could make a move toward it and he fished out her top. She went into the bathroom to change and Kurt got to work setting up the camera near the tub and making sure the lighting would be sufficient. 

One dilation check later and Quinn was being helped into the tub along with Puck who would be seated behind her for support. 

They knew they had wanted to be there during the birth, they had been with Nathan and it felt too momentous to skip it and show up once the baby was already here. Kurt held onto Nathan who was still wiggly but calmed down once he got his toy monkey to keep him busy and they all watched as Quinn bit by bit pushed out their newest little love. 

The second the baby came out, he and Blaine both burst into tears and Quinn smiled up at them as she held their baby to her chest. 

“Congratulations dads, you’ve got a beautiful baby girl,” Quinn said over the baby’s cries. 

Blaine choked out a squeaky laugh and pulled Kurt and Nathan close. They all clung to each other, vibrating with excitement, until they could hold her. Kurt knew that no matter how many songs were ever written, no matter how talented an artist may be, no one could ever even come close to creating a sound as beautiful as the sound of his newborn daughter crying her first cries. 

“Who wants to cut the cord?” the midwife asked and Blaine stepped forward to take the proffered scissors. Kurt had cut Nathan’s cord and now it was Blaine’s turn. Kurt tore his eyes from their daughter’s adorable, scrunched up, angry face to see the staggering amount of love and joy emanating from Blaine’s. He then looked down at Nathan, who was chewing on his monkey’s ear, eyes glued to his daddy and little sister. Kurt kissed the side of his head; he couldn’t imagine a more perfect moment. 

Eventually, Puck and Quinn were dried off and Puck escorted Quinn to the bed in the room for a well earned rest and they finally got to have a quiet moment with both of their babies. 

Blaine cradled their daughter in his arms and hummed a tune to calm her down while Kurt addressed Nathan, “That’s your baby sister. You’re going to have to teach her how to play with your blocks and how to pet the kitty gently. Think you can do that?” 

“Yeah!” Nathan yelled and both Kurt and Blaine quickly shushed him. The baby fussed for a moment but didn’t start crying again. Looked like the quiet game was going to become a staple in their house. 

He locked eyes with Blaine and they both smiled, shaking their heads. 

“So, what’s her name?” Puck asked when came over and bumped Kurt’s shoulder. 

Kurt’s smile turned wistful, “Elizabeth, after my mom. Elizabeth Brooke Hummel-Anderson.”

“But we’ll call her Ellie for short,” Blaine added. 

“Cool. Smelly Ellie. Jelly, belly, deli, mozzarell…y. Damn, now I’m hungry,” Puck said. He walked away still coming up with rhymes and Kurt turned back to Blaine with a horrified expression.

“Smelly Ellie. Oh my god, Blaine, what have we done? What if she gets bullied and people call her that? We have to change her name, this is a disaster—“

“Kurt, honey, remember to breathe. It’s okay. Smelly Ellie isn’t so bad, it’s kind of cute, and if she gets bullied she has an Uncle Puck who I’m sure wouldn’t be above scaring small children to help her out so we don’t need to change her name,” Blaine reassured. 

Kurt got control of his breathing and nodded. “That’s true. He actually likes scaring kids so, while I don’t condone it if anyone asks, I guess we don’t have to worry.” 

Blaine chuckled and redirected his attention by offering Ellie over to Kurt and every thought aside from how perfect she was flew out of his head. He set Nathan down and took his baby girl into his arms for the first time. She pouted and wiggled her eyebrows and Kurt was gone. He was pretty sure he could actually feel his heart grow to accommodate the amount of love he was feeling. 

He went over to the rocking chair in the room and sat. Blaine knelt next to them with Nathan and started singing “Blackbird”, quietly so as not to wake up Quinn who was asleep, and Kurt joined in. Ellie opened her eyes and Kurt’s face broke out into a beaming smile when he saw bright blue eyes staring back at him. Upon further inspection, it appeared she had his ears, as well. His little girl was here and she was healthy and everything was wonderful. 

They finished the song and Kurt whispered, “Happy birthday, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of an AU because I'm tweaking canon slightly by making Quinn be the surrogate for both Nathan and Ellie, as well as the egg donor.


End file.
